Truth or Dare
by L.A.C and Mae
Summary: My new crazy Dare show with the IZ and JTHM cast! JTHM and IZ both belong to their rightful owner. Jhonen Vasquez. Please post your dares in the comment box! If you would like me to add characters form other shows, please ask.


"Hi, it's Mae. These people have been bugging me on how play form isn't allowed, so if my story sucks now it's on them. I am removing my other chapters, so here is all you need to know: I am immortal with a pendent that keeps me that way, my sister has two personalities and the other one, Sik, comes out when she dies or is in extreme stress, and I gave her one half of my pendent once." I say quietly. I looked around me at the beaten up cartoon and comic characters.

Gir looked at me and started to scream " AHHHHH! YOU FACE LOOKS WEIRD!" My eye starts to twitch and I sigh and let it go. Lac walks in with a note taped to her back, dragging a big present behind her and holds a small present in her hand.

"Lac, you've got a little something on your back…" I hissed through gritted teeth, now pissed off for some reason. Lac turns around to see the a dark note with an evil essence there.

Lac pulls it off, it rips off some of her flesh. That was weird, considering the fact that she was wearing layers upon layer of black clothing with no skin showing whatsoever. "Hmmm…. That actually kind of hurt." Lac mumbled, still upset with the fact that I had taken away her half of the pendent that kept me alive. "It says some sort of demonic song…."

I begin to twitch uncontrollably, and scream "LET ME SEE!" After snatching it out of her hand, I read it out loud,

"The demons scream so loud tonight,

Its echoing in my ear….

I jump out, giving them a fright.

The neighbors found it oh so queer."

The world around us flashes into a world of pure terror, but then flashes back to normal. A girl with almost black hair with white streaks in it appears. She is wearing a blue tank top, a black trench coat, black jeans, and blood stained metal toed boots. "Hello Mae, Lac. What's up?" she says.

I say in my best vampire voice "All is well in my kingdom, Psycho."

"Why the voice?" Lac asked. I just stared at her for an unusual amount of time and shrugged. " Oh, well."

" Anyways, I have some dares." Psycho said. I looked like I was going to explode into a rainbow, but then I realized that rainbows are hideous and I believe that there are elf spies on them. Those… horrible… ELVES!

"Hey Mae? Are you thinking about the elves again?" Lac asked, after which, I realized that my hands were in fists and my expression was… well, VERY ticked off.

"F**K THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS! Oh yeah, and what were your dares Psycho?"

"Zim gang, I dare you guys to meet your gay counterparts and spend time with them for one whole hour. And I am not responsible if anyone gets raped."

"Oh, I would never let Zimmy get raped! As for everyone else, have an… interesting time! Especially YOU Dib!" I glared at the big-headed… erm…. nerd? I don't know what he is considered actually. I pulled a lever that appeared at my side and the IZ characters doubled.

Anti-Zim stares at Zim with a stalker expression on "Hi! You antennas are AMAZING!" Anti-Zim screamed.

"Ummm… the almighty Zim thanks you?"

"OH MY GAWD! THEY ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!" he starts to break out in tears "I LUV yooooooouuuuuu!" Anti-Zim tackles him, kissing his face like a crazy fangirl. A knife is in thrown at his head, the blood splattering all over real Zim.

Zim, who was screaming for dear life, got some of the blood in his mouth. "AHHHH! OMFG MY FREAKING MOUTH WAS OPEN! I AM GONNA BE SICK!"

"Yes, you probably will. The results of the clone's blood coming in contact with the original could be fatal…" Zim looked like he was going to cry, so I tried to cheer him up. "In the meantime, lets watch Dib get RAPED!"

"Ooo! Will he be in pain?! Zim likes seeing people in pain!"

"Yes. Yes, he will. HORRIBLE PAIN! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Zim and I walk over to Dib and his clone, standing right in front of each other. "So… um you like paranormal stuff?" Anti-Dib asks, suprizingly calm.

"Yeah… are you going to rape me?"

"No, of course not."

"Oh, thank goodness."

"I am going to kiss your face over and over again."

"Oh."

"Yes, and I will have you pinned to that wall over there." Anti-Dib says, smiling.

Starts to back away, "T-that's um… interesting?"

"Good, I am glad you think so." He jumps over to Dib, grabs his collar, and throws him over to the wall. He then walks over to the now knocked out Dib and starts to kiss him.

My eye is twitching and Zim appears to be barfing his guts out. "I learned about this in science class."

"Oh yeah?" Zim asks between yacking his guts out.

"Yeah."

"What did they tell you?"

"If you do this, NEVER come to my class again. Doing so will get you a trip to the downstairs dungeon, were you will be raped by your people."

". . ."

"Don't worry, only people who I only liked a little bit got sent down there. I got sent down there by mistake once…"

"Did you get raped?"

"Nope, but I did kick some ass." I said. Zim passed out after that sentence, he lost too much blood in his puke.

I look over to Tak, her gay counterpart has long been dead. Gaz and her counterpart are playing multiplayer on their game slaves. "Looks like Gaz's clone is defective… Note to self: Test clones first."

"Hey Mae, lets open the present." Lac asked. I just stared at her blankly.

"GIVE ME MY F**KING PRESENT!" I screamed at Psycho. She then turned me around to face my sister. "Oh…. sorry." I open my present to find a life size clown doll… or is it?

"Hey hey hey kiddo!" The clown said in a stupid voice… he will regret that.

"YAY! I FINALLY GET TO KILL A F**KING CLOWN!" I laugh like a maniac and slice his head off. I then stomp on his body until it is a bloody mess. "Ahahahahahaha! $& $&#$#$##&!" Lac then opens her present to find the one thing she's wanted her whole life…

"A Spooky doll! Thanks Psycho!"

"No problem."

"MY BUSINESS…. IS DONE!" I say, my foot planted triumphantly on the place where my clown's head used to be. "On to the next dare!"

"Yeah, last dare from me: Nny, you have to adopt Squee and kill his parents. Squee has a necklace that will teleport Mokuba from my lair to yours. I think Squee should have a friend that isn't stuffed, insane, or the Anti-Christ. And Mokuba is none of them." Psycho says.

"I have to kill Squee's parents? I mean, I would LOVE to kill them, but wouldn't they just give him up?" Nny hissed.

"It's a dare, so do it." Lac says.

"That person in the reviews was right, I DO need to made Nny more crazy…" I type something down on the keyboard and a new Nny appears. It slaughters the old one and takes it's place in the room. "Nny, you have to kill Squeegee's parents."

"I would LOVE to…" he smiles and runs off, his other's blood trailing behind him. Squee looks very scared.

"Hey Squeegee, do you have something cold on your chest?" I ask. Squee looks very confused. "Umm… I said that wrong. Are you wearing a necklace?" Squee pulls a shiny black chain with a silver spider pendent out of his shirt and nods. "Ok. Press the little button."

Squee does so and a little boy with bushy black hair and dark blue eyes appears. "Hi, who are you?" He asks.

"I'm Todd, but you can call me Squee since everyone else seems to like that name."

"That's a nice name, mine's Mokuba."

"I've never heard that name before, it's nice."

This conversation in my mind: "Blah, blah blah blah blah blah…"

"MAE!" Lac yelled at me.

"Oh, sorry. I think I zoned out."

"Lets just get to the next dare."

"Ok, here's a dare from Invader Xenial:

Zim, sing When You're Evil by Voltaire and Kill Dib with whatever weapon you like."

"Gaz, EAT A WAFFLE!" Says Invader Xenial, who just popped up behind me causing me to fall over. She then throws a waffle at Gaz's face and runs away screaming "DON'T KILL MEEE!"

"Um…" I say, still freaked out.

"HEY I ALMOST FORGOT!" She popped up behind me, once more.

"What the hel—"

She runs up to GIR, gives him a hug, and runs away. "PEACE OUT!"

"Hey Zim, go sing When You're Evil." Lac says.

"Yes, Zim has heard of it."

"Then sing it."

"Nehh, maybe later."

"NOW!"

"FINE! ZIM WILL BLESS YOU ALL WITH HIS VOICE!"

Tak rolls her eyes and walks over to Zim. "Cut the crap and sing already so I don't have to hear your f**king voice more than I should have to."

"Yes, yes. You all love Zim."

Tak's eye twitches and she walks away. I walk in front of Zim and slap him. "Stop f**king stalling and SING!"

"FINE!

When the devil is too busy

And Death's a bit too much

They call on me by name you see

For my special touch

To the gentlemen I'm Misfortune

To the ladies, I'm surprise

But call me by any name

Any way it's all the same

I'm the fly in your soup

I'm the pebble in your shoe

I'm the pea beneath your bed

I'm a bump on every head

I'm the peel on which you slip

I'm a pin in every hip

I'm the thorn in your side

Makes you wriggle and writhe

And it's so easy when you're evil

This is the life, you see

The Devil tips his hat to me

I do it all because I'm evil

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

While there's children to make sad

While there's candy to be had

While there's pockets left to pick

While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs

I'll be there, I'll be waitin' round the corner

It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it

'Cause there's one born every minute

And it's so easy when you're evil

This is the life, you see

The Devil tips his hat to me

I do it all because I'm evil

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

I pledge my allegiance to all things dark

And I promise on my damned soul

To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub

Has never seen a soldier quite like me

Not only does his job, but does it happily

I'm the fear that keeps you waked

I'm the shadows on the wall

I'm the monsters they become

I'm the nightmare in your skull

I'm a dagger in your back

And extra turn upon the rack

I'm the quivering of your heart

A stabbing pain, a sudden start

And it's so easy when you're evil

This is the life, you see

The Devil tips his hat to me

I do it all because I'm evil

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

It gets so lonely being evil

What I'd do to see a smile

Even for a little while

And no-one loves you when you're evil...

I'm lying through my teeth!

Your tears are all the company I need!"

"WOHOO! NOW KILL DIB!" I scream. "And choose any weapon you like."

"Yes Filthy HUUYMAN!" Zim runs over to a large laser gun, picks it up, and shoots Dib in the head. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't overdue it, moron." Tak says.

"Why do you mock the ALMIGHTY ZIIIIM!"

"NEXT DARE!" I scream and pick up a fan from the audience. "Say a F**KING DARE!"

"Mae!" My sister, Lac, yells. She is holding up a piece of paper with a final dare on it. "We already have one more dare, no need to try to find one."

"Oh, ok. This is from Dezarulordoftwilight:

I dare Zim to go on deviantart and look up all the canary of him and Dib. I dare Gir to go to a slaughterhouse and watch them make bacon from piggys. I dare Gaz to watch my little pony friendship is magic for 5 hours. And truth trim Johnny, what is behind that wall?"

"Zim demands to know of this canary! What is it?!" Zim yells. I hand him my laptop, it has hundreds of pictures of canaries of him and Dib all ready for him. "OMFG! I THINK I AM GOING TO BE SICK! WHATTHEF**KISWRONGWITHYOUPEOPLE?!

"Continue looking through them or I will force you to hug Tak, and I know that wouldn't turn out well for you." I tell him, he looks utterly terrified.

"Fine..."

"Very good. Where is Gir?" I look around, but he is not there. Suddenly, a speeding figure crashes through the roof.

"I WAS EATIN BY A PIGGY! WOHOOOOOO!

"Speaking of piggies..." I say and time speeds up, showing horrifying flashes of bloody pig heads and Gir crying out to them. His tin body is chained to a table, and he was trying so hard to break them and run to save the poor piggies. After an hour his head finally exploded. "Well, thats over with..."

"What have you done to Gir?!" Zim demanded. I just blinked and laughed at is ignorance.

"ANYWAYS... Gaz, you have a dare:

Watch my little pony for five hours."

Gaz's eyes twitches and she slams her fist into a nearby wall. "No, never. EVER! You can't make me watch that f**king CRAP!" I then tie her up and lock her in a closet, my little pony episodes playing within.

"Ok, I will check on her in the next episode, now..." I look around me to see if Johnny returned yet. He is standing in the farthest corner, covered in blood and gore.

"Yeah, yeah. You would like me to tell you what is behind the wall... I truthfully have no idea. One day I cut my self on my favorite knife on accident, there was enough blood to fill a small can. Then an urge came over me to use it as paint for that f**king wall and I continued to cut my self, until I had enough blood to cover the wall. After a while I went down into the lower parts of my house, because the loss of blood made me woozy and I forgot where my bed was. I then tripped over a still fresh person that I had killed the day before..." Johnny said.

"So you drained that corpse of it's blood and that's were you came up with idea of using your victom's blood?" I continued.

"Exactly."

"Interesting..." I wrote something down in a little note pad. "Well that's all the time we have for today..."

/END/


End file.
